EMPEROR'S NINE TAILED FOX
by shirotsubasa27
Summary: Summary: in the ancient times, there is one powerful nine tailed fox that serves the most powerful bloodlines of royalties in Japan. What will happens if one of them will die and the other will not stop until they will meet again. GOMXKUROKO! IncarnatedAkashi!XNinetailedFoxKuroko. knb not mine... cover pic not mine... CREDITS to the owners
1. Chapter 1 BEGINNINGXEND

Hi! Im shiro tsubasa here (^_^) this will be my second story that i will write in the KNB fandom … im sorry for the last story that I have… it kinda you know… failed and everything so there! Im here to get out this stupid but wonderful ideas that I have in mind … ~sorry for ranting XD.. please enjoy

ALL HAIL AKAKURO….\\(OvO)/

KUROKO NO BASKET CHARACTERS NOT MINE… FUJIMAKI TADADOSHI

If it is mine there are more akakuro moments there heheehehehheheheh

COVER PIC NOT MINE too… credits to the owners..^_6

Summary: in the ancient times, there is one powerful nine tailed fox that serves the most powerful bloodlines of royalties in Japan. What will happens if one of them will die and the other will not stop until they will meet again.

GOMXKUROKO! IncarnatedAkashi!XNinetailedFoxKuroko.

 **Chapter 1: Beginning X End**

 _Long ago, there was a special bond between people and a certain fox that drew the power, prosperity and luck for the people of that said town. As the time grew longer, it has been predicted that there is one from the linage of royalties were formed a contract to the certain fox to guide and help them stand their town to its rightful place._

 _In that tradition, in every First born male of the family will be the master of the fox and shall be given the power to lead their town and serves as the master of the said creature._

 _This Nine tailed fox is not ordinary, It been said that this fox is different from the others thus, yes it is a fox that wield fire, it has been humored as one of the strongest and probably the last of its kind, it is special from the other yokai or other being that have lived. Because it can control both fire and ice, Time and its blood has a special thing that no one has ever known._

" _who are you?" said by the boy who has big eyes, around 5 years of age with fiery red hair and a beautiful heteromatic eyes showing admiration towards its companion._

" _Iam your familiar my Lord I have been serving your family a long time now .. so now Iam yours.." the fox replied._

" _wow! How?"_

" _Every time you say my name , every time I hear your voice iam yours. I will guard you , love you and serve you …. As long has you need me… master, So now let's seal our contract shall we?" the beautiful fox continued_

" _How?"_

" _Say my name"_

" _Thesuya…"_

" _No like this … TETSUYA.." the other replied with a uncharacteristic smile palyed on his beautiful lips._

" _Like this…? TTTEEEET-SSSUUU-YAAA"_

 _The divine being just stood there, feeling the vibration of his masters voice wavering its power to him._

 _Slowly the two closed their gap, as their lips crashed each other , there is a bright sky blue light cover them just like how the sun loved the earth with its shine then that their fates will be latched with each other._

" _NOOOOOOO! Master!"_

 _Was the heartbreaking shout of the being seeing his young10 years old master pierced by a sinful blade._

" _Tetsuya…" he placed his hand upon his cheeks, the other subconsciously moved closer t the fleeting warmth._

" _I will search for you master…. I will find you …. As many years will past as long as I find you…."_

" _I will use my power to reincarnate you… when that time comes .. that time I will protect you im sorry master .."_

" _Im sorry tetsuya, I-im Nn-ot be with you this time… Goodbye"_

" _MASTER!"in the massive view of blood and lifeless body laying on the cold soil a single drop of tear can be so out of place._

* * *

In the busy streets of Tokyo, from the loud noises that emitted by no other than the speeding cars, walking people who has their phone latched to their ears, high school students flirting or chatting with each other walking the streets etc.

In the middle of the chaos happening outside. The door located at the top floor of one of the towns skyscrapers , a young male with beautiful eyes staring at his ceiling with a shocked to pain expression in his face.

Frowning, he just sat up to his king sized bedroom, although he is the only one who is sleeping in the entire room. With a soft sigh, Slowly he put his blanket to his side where in shows his absolute toned body that rippled to his abdomen which gives your eyes to feast with his delicious body.

"Damn…. That dream again…. Uh… my head hurts.." a beautiful but commanding voiced echoed through the four corners of the room.

He's name is AKASHI SEIJUURO one of the successful man in japan , he is from the royal bloodline honed from the ever glorious and sophisticated thourgh out the country's history , even the royal status or monarchy is not that influencial in japan nowadays but it still give its descendants their privileges.

Such as wealth and peaceful and content life. But Akashi never deemed it like that, he alone in his young age of 17 have his own business and work as a seiyuu and the best of them all , he is one of the top branded celebrities in japan in the modern days he is the leader of Generation of miracles world renowned seiyuus. Although thhier in high school they can do those tasks flawlessly.. that is why people called them "GENIUS" in one way or another.

"Good morning Akashi-sama" his butler Mayuzumi Chichiro bows at his master at the door .

"'I have your schedule for today sir.." The butler Mayuzumi is an college student not far older than Akashi but he is the one who will be catering all of his needs and etc. He as a decent height for a normal teenager. (A/N poor Akashi~.. Author is now praying for her life to be saved…^_^)

"Thank you,please leave it at the table". The red head replied.

Softly, the mayuzumi closed the door.

"It is better to have a busy day rather than an annoying one" he sigh, walks away with strides.

Reading the letter that his Butler given to him, he walks through his penthouse down to his dining area where in Mayuzumi is preparing his meal, upon walking slowly in the stairs his eyes followed or rather read the following statements written;

* * *

 _ **Greetings! Were from the Seirin production and we were privileged to ask and propose a contract to the Famous GENERATION OF MIRACLES in coordination of their Leader Akashi Seijuuro-san , in this project you all will be giving roles to the upcoming anime adaptation of the well known manga entitled "THE FLEETING SHADOW".**_

 _ **I hope for a positive response coming from you , I have also notified your agency with this. Please inquire Nijimura-san for your schedule. I have also send our team at your agency today for briefing and short story conference.**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Aida Riko**_

 _ **President**_

 _ **Seirin Productions**_

* * *

After reading, he slowly eat his breakfast, get his keys and drive like a wind going to his agency. While driving a fished his cellphone to text 4 certain individual:

To: Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro and Atsushi

Re: Teiko Agency now.

Msg: Come here at the agency now. If any of you is late. You will have a new hairstyle.

Re-reading he's so-called message, after agreeing of the words indicated on it, he pressed the "SEND" button and smiled in his ways.

After breaking 57 road rules about speed driving, he is now at the world biggest and most prestigious seiyuu agency. TEIKO VOICING AGENCY, that is currently hosting Japan's best seiyuus and talents, of course that includes the generation of miracles.

He entered the building , he was bombarded of series of "Good morning Akashi-sama!" from the girls at the lobby. He just pause for awhile and give the peasants a small smile and resumed his walking. Although Akashi is don't the showy type like Kise when it comes to their fans, sometimes people is confused on why like Akashi seijuuro is famous despite of his cruel or harder cold personality, well it is up to the ever-wild fan girls why are they so much addicted to him… the answer is because HE is AKASHI.. he will always be the center of attraction in every little way that he do.. yeah just like that .

After having a one man phased monologue in his compulsive mind. He is now standing at the large brown oak door adorned with different expensive designs embossed by series of gems at the name printed on it: NIJIMURA SHUUO president of Teiko agency. Inside he can hear his companions waiting inside. He just open the door and see the chaos inside.

"Mine-chin~ come on .. give me that…" a lazy voice commented. A very tall and un expressive face is shown by the boy who has a violet hair and munching from who-knows-where-and-what-food he is munching right now. MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI

"Shut the F*ck up! Your not the only one who has a stomach here! Give me some!" an aggressive bellowed. While trying his best by tugging or rather pulling a piece of chocolate bar form the eating giant with a frown and probably a thick Tick mark on his forehead. He has cobalt blue hair and sexy eyes and a very tanned skin, Everyone will not believe but this man is famous as the Great (SOMETIMES IDIOT AOMINE DAIKI).

"According to Oha-Asa, Cancer will have a day full of suprises today and a lot of head ache coming from Virgo and Libra, they will be having a dispute today. They both ranked in the bottom two, Libra and Virgo prespectively. So please SHUT UP! Idiots!". Spoke by a person who wears glasses has green emerald eyes and hair while gripping the life in his lucky item for today a frog plusie. MIDORIMA SHINTARO

"Oi! Youre the one who speak huh, Horoscope freak! Look at you and me who will be the one other people will think as idiots"

"Aomine!"

"Midorimacchi and Aominecchi stop that will you .. in any minute Akashicchi will be arriving now we will be dead if h-"

"What is that Ryouta you say?" Akashi smiled. He infamous creepy smile

Ryouta, or should I say KISE RYOUTA is technically the Lady-killer of the group, any age cannot resist his charms but outside he is cool, handsome with blond hair and glimmering yellow eyes but when he is whinny, crybaby and calls every one he respect with "CCHI" so don't be surprised if he calls you with cchi on the end of your name..

Kise slowly turns only to see Akashi standing at the door, he left out a sweet smile while his knees is wavering (KISE: knees you traitor!)

Now that got the attention of the group Murasakibara just sit there looking sad but mad at a certain person on the room.

"Aka-chin~… my snacks"

"I know Atsushi, but what did I ever told you about eating at the agency …"

"But Aka-chin… ok" he reluctantly say

"Now . DAIKI and SHINTARO…"

The two just looked at the door noticing Akashi with his almighty presence at the door with is demonic aura that even demons left with shivering.

"Ha-Hai!" Aomine and Midorima almost squeal in surprise or maybe fear replied.

Midorima being the first one to break his stance, just pushed his glassed with the use of his bandaged left hand while saying…

"Akashi , I have seen that you have already here, I was just saying to Ahomine his fate by Oha- Asa prediction on him while in the middle of getting and fighting for Murasakibara's snacks…. I-It's ju-just that I do-don't want to hear him too loud and bickering coming from th-them!"

"TSUNDERE! T-S-U-N-D-E-R-E!" KISE and Aomine thought simultaneously.

"Mido-chin~"

"Is that right Daiki?" a cold of shiver felt at his spine when he have heard the red head calls his name. Aomine just prayed in his life that will be extended because come on! Who would like to die early and suffer from a tragic death from a demonic redhead no less!

Akashi slowly move towards aomine getting freshly new sharpened scissors seeing the glinting shines coming from the unwanted object from his hands

Aomine spoke.. "Ak-akashi its n-not me! I SWEAR! No please I want to live more!" after telling that he just sit down covering his head while shaking and muttering "This is just a DREAM" like a mantra.

"Dai-chan! What Hap- No BAKA!"

With out further ado the door opens revealing a girl with a long pink hair flowing with her big chest and curvey body, she was wearing a white lacey cooperate dress, he has her pink eyes dialted with shock with the situation she has witnessing.

"Momoi WHAT the—" a man wearing a freshly pressed black suit with a dark grey tie, he has a scowl on his face seeing the situation, calming his face and posture.

"ehem…" nijimura muttered which called akashi's attention which earned him a tsk coming from the emperor himself. Although Akashi wanted to deny it but aside from him there is one person he need to follow this is NIJIMURA SHUUO he is his uncle, he's only living relative so he has no choice but to follow him . FOR NOW.

"Ok every one please seat down on your places, and Akashi.."

"Hai.. Uncle"

Akashi just seated at the crimson chair at the center of the room facing nijimura who has also seated down on his mahogany table desk on his side Momoi who is busy sorting documents from him. The other just follow his tarck and seated on their repective places at the left side of Akashi seated is Midorima on his green hand sitting sofa on his side is Aomine who is I swear still raining buckets of sweat as he feels akashi's gaze Don't-be-so-happy-were-not-over-yet look he just tug kise's sleeve .before going to his place

"Kise, I leave my gravure Makita Mori-chan magazine to you… please keep my treasure" he muttering while their walking to their chairs , he as the blue one

"What?!" that's the only thing kise could reply from his friend sulking form he was going to die and he just could think is boobs..

"tsk poor man … pooooorrr man." Before his mind will go to chaos he just seated at musasakibara's right side that who is sitting there originally before it all happends. Seeing everyone is ready. Nujimura eyed his nephew and momoi to signal them to start.

"Ok! Gom, I have wonderful news to all of you Teiko agency is now dominating every part and industry in japan from Modeling, (he glance his eyes to kise who just shows his professional smile to him and he is currently the top model in japan aside from the seiyuu thingy..) Advance Medicine (Now he is eying midorima with his smug smile on his lips while tugging his glasses with his taped hands who also one of the leading inventor/ doctor aspirant in the countr) Culinary (now eyes on the purple head who is nodding with a stick of mauibo on his mouth he is one of the young owners of La pattisier a leading chains of bakery which is affliated with Teiko Corp) Sports (looking at the not so now nervous tanned man who has his smirk back on his face he is also the number 1 player in basketball in japan nowadays) and Politics( Now eying his nephew it is not a secret anymore that nijimura and Akashi family holds the emperor status in japan although they are not powerful as before but they still have a say in anything and everything in this society. And despite as his age Akashi is currently the EMPEROR of japan. That is why Teiko corp has expanded in wide field as you know)

We will know that in this entertainment industry that we are dominating we can also can drew out the best that we can for our company. You know the teiko corp rule "ABSOLUTE WINNING" in every way." He pause to look at their faces so he just continued

"We are now facing a great potential treat in our company" Nijimura said with conviction, everyone except Akashi and momoi gasped with the sudden revelation.

"As the president has concluded," this time MOmoi spoke, "We have found another company who is dominating the entertainment industry that is SEIRIN corp" she finish it while looking at the data that she have gathered she stood as the main secretary of the company and as well as their manager , of course she is also known as the rising famous fashion designer in japan and as well as in Europe. She looked at Akashi and the red head continued explaining.

"As Uncle Niji and Momoi have said we found ourselves a competitor in the name on seirin corp, their president have send me a letter telling me about this project that we will be having, we are gathered today to take the offer and meet their team am I right uncle?"Akashi Inquired

"Very well then", Momoi gave them each folder containing the roles that they have, scripts and the profiles of the people that they will be working for.

Each and every one of them look at the faces their Production team from the animation team seiyuu team and story line team, until red-gold eyes stopped on a certain profile looking at the soft blue tresses , pale skin, round face pink lips and its eyes boring to your being. Akashi felt a small hand embracing him and humming a beautiful tune, he have closed his eyes subconsciously while saying the man's name KUROKO TETSUYA with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

While outside the building there is a man, should I say a not so normal being sitting on a tree, feeling the cold swaying of the city winds with in the day playing with one of his tails while flowing with such grace at a certain cherry blossom tree without noticing him, White ears perking that the familiar sound of voice that he loved so much enveloped with its powers and familiarity. Two emotionless but gorgeous cerluan gems lit up from its owners sleep daze a small sweet smile that adorned his face slowly standing up slowly pushing an inivisble dirty on his black and white hakama/kimono while millions of swirling petals surrounds him like a mother hugging a long lost child he spoke.

"WE have shall meet again master…"

Chapter 1 END ^_^

This is a GOM X KUROKO fanfic but will be AKAKURO in the end the rating will be changed (if anyone of you help me how to write lemons and such *apologeticsmile!*

Is it good? Is it bad? What do you think?

Heheheheh thank you for reading, there's more of it ok? Just keep tuning …

More secrets and more character appearance

Please F&F and R&R

Shiro signing out


	2. Chapter 2 REDXBLUE

yahaloooo! Minna –san ^_^ wow! I didn't expect this much reviews and follow at its first chapter of my story XD.. hehehe so much pressure HAHAHAHAHHAHAH

Please Ignore my wrong spelling and grammars English is not my native language so spare me please ````3

 **Guest-san** : don't worry , there's many chapters to come so I hope you will continue to read it ^_^

To all the people that "FOLLOW" and "FAVORITED" my story so this is dedicated to all of you

I hope you will enjoy~

SHIRO (^_^)

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

CHAPTER 2: RedXBlue

Kuroko's POV

"I am Different"

That's the only thing that passed thru my tiny mind although I am a YOKAI like everybody else, my friends , family and all the people I knew says I am **worthless**. With my unusual gifts, aside from my natural powers as a Nine tailed fox, I have also an incredibly low presence. I always make the others hostile towards me because of my appear/disappear performance.

" _Nee, You! My mommy told me to stay away from you! You only bring misfortunes!" a small boy with unfamiliar of a tiger for the skin and fluffy tail swaying angrily to the lone boy laying to the ground ungracefully._

" _I don't Understand….. you are my friends r-right?" the pathetic boy with an expressionless face answers._

" _No! His right! My parents said, with you!... and your POWERS! You can every kill every one here in our village!" One with a little horn and dragon wings screeched_

" _YOU MONSTER! Yes we are monsters! But you are MORE like that than us!"_

" _B-but… I don't know what are you saying.. I-I don't understand" voice wavering thru the voice of the expressionless boy who betrays every single emotions that he has._

I know what they are all trying to say , iam from a special lineage of yokai or monsters, I am a blue haired nine tailed fox. Legends say that I can control both fire and ice, I can stop time and many more, I can do whatever my mind thinks. My powers are based on emotions so that is what I also keep them in check.

I have my 4 best friens whom I dedicated my trust and respect to them, as I grew up I learned many things that I shouldn't have known, there is tears, pain and betrayal. My own kind doesn't want me aside from my for true fiends.f That's why I ran away from home. I have always thought I don't have a reason of existence.

That changed one day,

" _Who are you?"_

" _I am your Nine tailed fox my Master"_

A child, a mere child! A child whom I will dedicate my life and Love to him , he is the first one who have showed love , attention, trust and affection to me , who I have committed all of my life with. One look from his beautiful eyes, I know that i have a place for my own.. I thought it was like a dream, s dream that I , myself have extracted away from my agonizing mind and soul. But I was **wrong** .. He was gone. _Gone_ in a blink of an eye. My _precious person in_ the world is gone.. Gone because of _him_.

When he was gone I have dedicated myself to find him even my friends will, even though they don't have the same life time as me I know they will never leave me. They made a promise. They will help me. When I find him.. This time I'm sure I will protect him.

Even if me, myself, and my whole being I will risk for _him_.

As centuries passed I have lived far more than I have expected, I have lived and breathe like a normal human. I hide thru the thickest part of humanity just for the sake of finding him, I walked every road, every walks of life, seasons have changed, years turns into decades, decades into century, all those pain I have carried along with the love that I have yearned from him until one night:

 _I saw a boy around five years old running from his home crying, while running he is wiping his tears that betrays him and sliding from his red tinted cheeks resulting from crying so hard. He doesn't seems to know that he is know going to the main road while there is a big truck passing thru. It's too late when he has noticed that the big truck is now going to his way._

 _Red-Shocked eyes widens as the trucks crazily wobbling its speed to him, in his fear and adrenaline rushing thru his veins, just closed his eyes and slowly waiting for his mother to come and hug him up and take him away just like she did._

 **Minutes later, the boy found out that the truck did not hit his fragile tiny body, but instead of a hard cold metal that enveloped his body, two milky white arms warp around his body. Intrigued, the boy softly opened his eyes and look up at the face of his savior only to make his breath hitched up high that he could think of. Starring at him Two beautiful blue eyes, that starring him with absolute worry, blue hair crowning his heart shaped face, he can also make out the soft pink plump of lips adorning the face of his savior in all this person his truly, simply beautiful.**

" _Pretty …." Cried the boy in his arms, he have failed to see kuroko's appearance because of shock, kuroko have used his power to manipulate things and stopped the truck just in time before hitting the boy. He has also transformed into his Fox form due to rush and panic. Along thru the magnificent view of the evening sky, while the wind sways along with the beaming moonlight._

 _A clear smile will rise from my lips as my eyes landed upon the child_

 _Kuroko's eyes soften at the boy's feature, he can never be wrong, He's cute but spiky Red hair that he loves so much, soft and gentle smile that only for kuroko's presence only, the swaying voice that he always anticipates to hear but one thing is different his eyes. The once red eyes he knew are now Red-gold. He just shrugs it off, because whatever the slight change his master is, he will be the MASTER that he will always serve and love._

In that time I know he is my master. He is the boy that I have been looking for ever since, he have researched about the boy, he have searched his name, he have learnt that the name of the boy is Akashi Seijuuro, of course coming from the emperor's family line. The family has some issues due to the family head's wife or his mother has died. He didn't have enough time to talk to the boy. He knew that the boy doesn't remembers him , he's master is not yet awaken .He has always seen him from the distance but not he knows this is the time he needs his master before _**He**_ will come.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

NORMAL POV

Kuroko stiffen when he was snap out from his revere when his glorious cell phone rang, sighing he adjust himself from the tree that where he was and slowly jumps out from his place.

When no one is around he softly hum a tune and suddenly is hakama or his body was covered with may sakura petals until a soft bright light emanate, the Hakama once covered his body now turns with a simple snow white sweat shirt and skinny jeans, white fluffy ears and tail gone. Kuroko was in full human form, he looked like an average teenager but actually he is far more aged than everyone. He is blessed with the gift of immortality.

He opened his cell phone reading what so ever text he have that disturb him from looking away from he's master. It was from his manager/ friend that also handles his company and finances for him. Look who are you kidding, after thousands of years wondering on earth he has customized himself with it. He has learned many things as far as a mere human must know such as technology, money and business. Yep! You have read it right! Kuroko is rich, Filthy rich that is why he hid and mange it from his close human friend that knew kuroko's existence. After learning what his message is and from it was a small pliant smile carved in his expressionless face. He flipped his phone closed and walks away from the said park. This day is getting better than he thought it was.

"I should get a vanilla milkshake after this.."

 **To: KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **From: AIDA RIKO**

 **MSG: Kuroko –sama , I have already launched the first part of your plan, we have a staff and production meeting with the seiyuu's coming from Teiko, XXXXXX RESTURANT at 4:00 pm.**

 **Ps. I hope you will finally meet him after all this years** **I hope you will make him remember you.**

XXXXX RESTAURANT 4:00 PM

" Nee, Akashicchi… what are we doing again here?"

A loud blond ask his companion who his busy looking at the picture of one of the staff that he will be working at the moment, he don't know what hit him something tells him that he have always knew this person in one way or another. Deciding to entertain the obnoxious model in his side he is not in the mood for threatening with his se=scissors that why he only look to shut up the blond and sent shiver to his spine

"Ryouta, what did I have told you about talking out loud to my ears when we are only 1 ½ meters away from each other?" cold look only translated to akashi's eyes.

"W-well I'm sorry akashicchi.."

"To answer your question, we are here to meet those from the seirin right?"

Kise only made an "O" shape with his mouth he have totally forgot what are they doing in a classic 5 star restaurant because of the unsightly things happen to a certain ganguro idiot and to his idiocracy for catching a certain sadistic red head , inside a VIP room, the Generation of miracles slowly took each chair on a big round table. The waiter has come with the food momoi ordered while waiting for the people to arrive.

10 minutes after, Aomine has already munched 15 plates of beef stakes while murasakibara as already consume all of the pastries in the restaurant.

"Oi! Kise Tell Satsuki to order more! Waaaahhhh these seirin dudes sure to love to came late." While munching to his 15th steak.

"EEEWwwww! Aominecchi! Youre so gross!"

"Shup up!"

"I can no longer eat with these idiots around me". Midorima replied in the midst of the two on his side slowly lowering his utensils.

"Mido-chin is right~ we can't eat when Mine-chin and Kise-chin fights ~"

Oh yeah! Says who already ate almost all of the pastries in the RESTAURANT!"

"These idiots.."

"What is that KISE?!"

"n-NOTHING!"

"Oi, Akashi youre not stopping them?

"No, shintarou. Just let them be."

Akashi drew his in famous smile, midorima just turn to his right side and slowly seeing the door open revealing momoi and other people inside.

"Minna-sa-n?!" Momoi eyes widen upon seeing the most talented people in Japan is acting very stupid right now in front of their team. She only sight while slowly approaching the ganguro, the copy cat and the purple giant while showing his forehead full of tick marks.

"Take back what you have said! You darn copy cat!"

"Huh?! I didn't say anything… THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

"WHUUAAAAAT?!"

"EEEHH noisy~"

"Ehem!"

"!" the three suddenly turns to see that the seirin has arrived inside the room, unassumingly from the sour face momoi is now making they sure know that they mess up BIG TIME. If you are working as one of the famous Generation of Miracles, there are three persons you need to watch out for, neber make them angry in reverse chronological order respectively, 1. Momoi 2. Nijimura 3. Akashi.

"Well , now AOMINE-KUN, KISE-KUN and MUKKUN Please SIT DOWN properly!" She hissed

Now the red head has to do a mental note to kill aomine twice than kise and murasakibara.

"Now shall we begin our meeting, I Momoi satsuki the manager of Teiko Agency and GOM would like to say thank you for the opportunity that you have given us to do this project." Momoi bowed and then continued. Now to give us the main topic of our meeting for today may I call on Aida-Riko-san manager Seirin Agency.

A short, brunette rose from the boys that have seated a while ago while momoi is giving her speech.

" Hello minna-san I'am Aida Riko , the main in charge of this project I hope that we can do this well. So I would like to give my thanks to Kise Ryouta (Kise smiles), Midorima Shintarou ( Midorima nods), Aomine daiki (Aomine yawns), Murasakibara Atshushi (Mukkun munches) and Akashi Seijuuro (the Red head just nods). " Riko just stared at the generation of miracles at their behavior she doesn't know if she can work with this piece of bratz!.

She just exhaled and screamed at her mind

 _("Why you little- *Censored* ! ! !#%^ &()*(_")_

So she just continues to speak.

"Now I will be introducing to each every one of you our staffs, they will be the one will be in charge of all of your needs just as your script, animation etc"

She slightly lowered her left hand to gesture to the boys to stand and go by her side.

"First of all, This is Hyuuga Junpei our Director."

A man with glasses, black short hair and a slight frown marred his face comes to her side while bowing.

"Nice meeting you."

"Nee, Aominechii…" (Whispers)

"What?!" (Whispers while hissing)

"He looks like very strict right?"

" Nahhh, I don't care"

The two idiots caught hyuuga's sharp shut-up-you-both-or-you-will-face-hell gaze at them. The both of them screamed in their minds "SCARY!"

"Then next is our executive producer, Kyoshi Teppei"

A tall man with brown hair emerged, with a goofy grin with his face (Murasakibara: I want to crush his stupid smile)

"Our voice coach, Izuki Shun"

A pretty boy with jet black hair and grey eagle-like eyes bowed.

"Helloooo! Come talk with my Jello!"

*****************Out most Silence****************

(Hyuuga: Izuki shut up!)

Riko just looked at his voice coach with an eerie look that made her staff gone numb. She scoffs displeasure is written upon her face.

"Well last but not the least…"

Everyone including akashi was confused with the girl's last statement before arriving there are exactly four persons came inside the room excluding momoi, last time they check Izuki-guy is the last one will be called.

"Oi.. Akachin what are they talking about?

"That—" before Akashi can finish his sentence. A blue haired boy stood up from his seat near kise, The mysterious boy just slowly walks towards riko,ignoring the incredious looks upon his guess so he just doesn't paid attention to it while the others didn't saw him while walking except Akashi. While everyone is confused kuroko used the chance to speak up.

"-Kuroko Tetsuya our mangaka and script writer for this production." The brunette finished.

"Domo…."

A boy is now standing after a bowing position and shifts his gaze to the silenced Akashi. Everyone in the room except Riko and Akashi shriek by the sudden appearance of the boy.

"Wh-When! D-did you have c-come …." Aomine stutters

"Ye-yeahh… you T-totally surprised ME!" Kise retaliate

" I was here 20 minutes ago" Kuroko now looking at each of them with a cold but bland expression on his face before continuing.

"I was sitting beside kise-kun, while aomine-kun and murasakibara-kun eats almost half of the restaurant's food." He calmly replied.

"EEEEH!"

After a blood screaming session is now finished thanks to a very annoying blond and ganguro punk. The others have took the chance to look at the boy.. The boy has a blue soft tresses, perfect pinkish white pale skin, a pair of big blue eyes like the sky above. There is no doubt that this boy in front is indeed beautiful, how did ever missed that?

" Why didn't you announce your presence then? Not that I would like to know or anything.." Midorima with his super tsundere act statement.

" well…" Kuroko emotionlessly scrats his cheeks while continuing..

"…. I orderd food with the same of you but I think the waiter also forgotten about me, Midorima-kun"

"How did you know my name!" Rising a accusating finger to him.

"Calm-down midorima-kun , it so happens at you are all having a conversation so I have picked up your names and all of you are famous isn't it?. Especially you with you beautiful green eyes." Kuroko said with a slight smile adorning his face.

Every one inside the room blushes in the mere sight of the bluenette boy standing at them because if you will look closely this boy is pretty than any other girl.

Momoi's POV

"Te-tet-su-kun…" Love-driven momoi said dreamily while looking at the boy.

Kise's POV

"Kurokocchiissocute.. Kurokocchiissocute.. Kurokocchiis…etc" like a silent mantra.

Aomine's POV

".. Pretty but no boobs…" Aomine just muttered with a red tinted cheeks

Midorima's POV

With a muttered soft "Tsk" and just push his glasses up, hiding his blush.

"Its- not like I thought of him as cute or whatever!OK!"

Murasakibara just munching his snacks but this time his wishing kuroko was his treat right now.

Akashi just has a small glint in his eyes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooTIME SKIPoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

" OK minna-san! That's all for today just keep in mind all of your schedules etc. that's' all thank you. Meeting is adjourned

Everyone in the room just fixed everything that they had and started to leave. Akashi on the other hand cant put his finger on what he is feeling right now. His eyes is fixed on a single person inside the room. Its creepy even for Akashi himself because he knows that the way he is looking right now is like a wolf eying his prey. And the other GOM have noticed it too so he just cease it. And started to walked followed by his group.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Outside the Hotel:

"Tetsuya- sama, he's he the one?"

Riko asked his friend while walking outside the hall she carefully stack her files on her nag while following kuroko. Aida family is kuroko's human family host more like a familiar human counterpart her family have kept and sheltered the divine being in their family for so many years now although she serves him she considered kuroko is her dear friend.

"Riko-chan , I told you not to call me tetsuya-sama, kuroko is fine" kuroko said with a small smile that made riko blushed.

"You seemed to be happy tets- I mean kuroko- sama.."

"I said drop the sama thingy, I don't like it it sounded like im old.." the fox replied

"But K-Kuroko YOU are old..." she perplexed half mocking while laughing , on the other hand the fox has protruded his fluffy white ears up a sign that he is pissed but immediately put it back before someone can sees it.

" I cant believe I have seen and be neared him." A small smile plays on his lips. While walking outside the hotel.

Meanwhile, the generation of miracles except Momoi (she have excused herself and nijimura to go another meeting) are going inside of their car with their chauffer drove slowly at the district road. Every one inside of the car is well.. being themselves expect to a certain red head.

"It is me or that blue haired guy kurokocchi is a hottie?"

"What?! … Urgh… well I guessed so.. for a second I though he is a girl but damn.."

Aomine cant helped but to mesmerized even though the past part is muttred closed to a whisper.

" I was surprised for a second but it's like I find him attractive." Midorima contributed.

"Yeah, I bet he is tasty as he's looks" murasakiba added.

Everyone in the car except Akashi, give the purple giant the WTF-LOOK and screamed

"DOES HE KNOW THAT WHAT HE HAVE SAID SOUNDS SO WRONG IN MNAY LEVELS?!" as they internally cried in their minds. Mukkun (Sorry he's name is damn long so I'll settle for mukkun.. Te-hee!) stop for a while as he asses their faces before glancing to Akashi beside him.

"How about you Aka-chin?"

"Atsush-" before continuing he's sentence he was cut off by a sudden halt of their car. Of all things that Akashi wanted was being not interrupted while speaking that had happened twice in this day, the first one was he was caught off guard by a certain teal head. But now.. this is unforgivable, if he ever finds the one who cause this will pray that the deities above will save him from his Ire.

"What happened nanodayo?!"

"Well we don't know?! Were all inside the car right?! How are _WE_ supposed to know?!"

"Aominecchi.. How typical.."

"Akachin? Are you alright"

"Well I'm fine, how about all of you?" everyone just nod. A sign that they are all fine.

"GENERATION OF MIRACLES! COME OUT OR WE WILL BE SHOOTING BULLETS INTO YOUR FREAKING CAR RIGHT NOw!" a man clad in black while holding a high ammunition gun while pointing at the people inside the car. He's not the only one in that kind of get up, actually there are more than 30 persons in the vicinity.

When Akashi and the gang stepped outside they were surprised that they were surrounded by these people in a lone park with many sakura trees madly blossoms.

"Gaaaaah!" upon intial fear Kise flinched and hid at the closest person that he nears unfortunately that is Aomine.

"Oi! Kise quit the act up! Don't you see we are in a dire situation for this?"

"Wow I'm actually surprised that you know that word 'DIRE'"

"What did you say Green freak?"

"Daiki prepare for a punishment after this. Now…(While walking at the said guy that shouted at them releasing his demonic aura with his seeping sharp eyes.) what you do want from us?" Akashi as he trailed forward to the pitiful man while softy getting his scissors from his pocket.

The man with his teams his now sweating bullets not because a certain demonic red head is threatening them no! That's is not the cause… never.

"W-w-we are here to get you killed generation of miracles… I-i-ts our job to kill you all you Bastards!" the man was running at full speed towards them while firing his gun. Aiming at Akashi,

"You are fast . but not fast enough." He muttered while dogging all of his gunshots. The others have already attacked the remaining Gom on the side. Aomine is kicking all of his opponents in their sides, Kise is just following / copying aomine in his suits. While midorima is having long ranged fights while mukkun well he just smash them in their arms and have them fly.

"Wew! I thought that they were strong.. just weaklings!"

"Mine-chin is boasting again~"

While the others are busing fighting they did not notice that their enemy is multiplying. More and more so they were out numbered even though they are stronger than them.

"We cant fight like this Akashi.."

"Yeah , I now Shintarou.."

"What are we going to do Akashicchi-?"

"Watch out Ryouta!" Upon having a small chat with his friends , Akashi failed to see an incoming arrow coming straight to kise. While the blond is frozen from his stracks while seing the arrow coming for him. It took Akashi the initiative to push kise to side.

" Akashicchi/Akashi/aka-chin!"

Akashi just closed his eyes and sees a blue tuff of hair with a blurry face..

" _ **Call me master…. Call me … and I will be there.."**_

" _ **how?"**_

" _ **Call my name.."**_

Upon seeing this he waited the arrow to pierce his body until a name escaped his lips..

" _Tetsuya"_

After that a blinding light stunned everyone in the park. All of the petals of the sakura trees gathered and turned into a small tornado.

"What is that?!"

"I don't know!"

Every one is curious on what is happening. Akashi himself is puzzled why every one is screaming and panicking. And then he realize it that the arrow is supposed to be piercing him is topped in mid air like it was in suspended animation. Looking around he sees he's friends looking at one direction. Into the sakura tornado. There he has been seeing a blue haired beautiful man wearing a black and white hakama has a pair of white fluffy ears and nine raging tails in anger.

Every one is shocked upon seeing a mythical creature, but to their fear the creature is walking through them while there nothing. Everyone on the side of the nine tailed fox is flying like they are a piece of paper carried by a strong wind. The GOM is stunned by the situation while waiting for the person to come.

Until it stopped at Akashi and smiled.

"Hello.. MASTER Finally meet you.."

EnD chapter

Whoah! I was over whelm by the series of followers and reviews that I have gotten thru this entire week.. Uhm as you see Akashi and Kuroko here is having an unbreakable bond even in death they will not be separated. While Akashi here is like a damsel in distress…(Authoress is now a fugitive by none than AKAsHI himself..) so this is now the end of the prologue part of the story.

So please keep supporting this fic until it finishes… ^_^

There are more secrets and follow up events in the story like, how did Akashi died in the past? What is the reason is why kuroko is hated by his fellow beings etc.

So that's it.. let's wait for the 3rd chapter

F&F

R&R


	3. Chapter 3 MONOCHROMATIC TRUTH

Hi Minna-san. I have read and very much delighted by the "FOLLOW" and "REVIEWS". I was totally blown away by the supports and stuff.

I have read the two chapters and I'm very sorry for the typos and not placing ending marks in every sentence. GOMENASAI~ I will try to correct and edit it.

 **Rinfantasy** : hi! I would like to have that idea in the story… btw your last question will be answered here in this chapter ^_^ waaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 3

Author's note: I have realized only now that the GOM especially Kuroko is super OOC here but DON'T worry I will try my best in portraying them in their close attitude or behavior ok?

Sorry for the corrections and wrong "grammaring" XD

So HERE it is! The 3RD chapter! R&R pls. Love lots!

Disclaimer: SADLY not mine.. (T_T)

Chapter 3: **MONOCHROMATIC Truth**

Akashi and the generation of miracles are inside a room, in a very much traditional Japanese house in the middle of a forest outside the capital. Here they are wondering what really happened a while ago and still cannot process what was that?

All the people… scratch that five people and a certain divine being inside the room sitting around while the other is not in his fox form but still he's ears and tails is wiggling calmly or rather expressionlessly drinking his own tea just like nothing happned. Everyone has one question in their mind, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

 _Everyone is shocked upon seeing a mythical creature, but to their fear the creature is walking through them while there nothing. Everyone on the side of the nine tailed fox is flying like they are a piece of paper carried by a strong wind. The GOM is stunned by the situation while waiting for the person to come._

 _Until it stopped at Akashi and smiled._

" _Hello.. MASTER Finally meet you.."_

* * *

"uhmmm…" kuroko wave his hands to the person who is facing him.

"Master… hello?"

"Ahh… So-sorry …" the red head replied. Still dazed by the appearance of the other one and still cannot believe what he is seeing.

"You—you! What are you?!" Aomine who has the first one to escape the shock questioned, oh come on! It's not every day or not in a one in a million chance that you will see something or someone like this.

"What is the hell happening here!" Kise execrable grabbing his hair in annoyance

"I believe he is A nine tailed fox, am I wrong?" the greenette answered.

"No, actually you're right.. I am one.." the fox continued while still not removing his gaze to his one and only master. Even though he has mastered the art of keeping his poker face on, in this moment he cannot hold on his façade.

Because in the first time, in a millennium time. His master calls he's name! Who in the right mind not to be happy, right?

"You're Kuroko Tetsuya right?"

"Ye- watch out!" before the fox can answer his beloved master's question they have almost forgot the remaining men in the ground, A man with a knife come charging at them.

In a short moment the man will reach his arms with his knife, as a divine fox as he is, Kuroko knew that they cannot escape in time , so he flick he's eyes and activated his Time stopping ability.

"Now where would I put my master and my friends in the safe place?" he pondered. After thinking a few seconds. He's fluffy ears perk up. He got an Idea. Using his telekinesis he lifted the people off ground. Above that no one can reach them. Having convinced of his own decision. He turn back the time flowing again.

"Whoa~ Aka-chin why are we flying?" Mukkun innocently asked the red head while munching a marshmallow form who where it came from. Mukkun and Akashi is definitely above the ground, not only them but it seems that also Aomine, Midorima and Kise are same with them.

So that's how the generation of miracles ended floating in the air.

"Aominecchi come and grab me Im falling.."

"Dumb ass, you're not falling, you're flying instead"

"I hate this but I agree with Aomine"

"Why you… Green freak"

"Enough.. Everyone" they hear Akashi's authoritative voice. "Look down."

Having his master and friends safe in the air, kuroko now slowly moving to the man that almost got himself wounded and attacked him shamelessly while having a small conversation with his master, He glowered the man and hissed (Emotionlessly/poker face).

"What are you doing? You have almost scrapped me by your knife."

The man is surprised to see himself levitating from the ground where he stood, while having a very emotionless monster at his face. If you can see clearly you can see a slight twitching of his ears and raging tails that indicates that this creature is very displease.

The fox waived his hand and sent the man flying towards the park's pool. kuroko on the other hand knew this guys that he have fought are humans but something was off with them, every time that he knocks them off , some of them will stand and the others will just run away, all of the one's that have fled away are the humans, but the other half of them who are consistent in standing no matter how he knocks them off.

"I know youre not humans" kuroko said while holding one of the dark creature that he held captive right now. "Who is your master?"

"We..re he-here because of Monochrome Truth is now… coming back at you Kuroko-sama. The cursed Nine tailed fox.:" the creature ended with a smirk which make kuroko's eyes widen at his statement and his poker face completely broke. He just keep looking at the man he holds and from a moment later he have seen a flash of sliver in his memory:

* * *

" _ **You know that you cannot escape the truth kuroko…" a man with a pair of strong oni wings smiled at him cruelly.**_

" _ **You will never escape. Not until I make you completely broken.."**_

* * *

"No… that's not true." The fox put down the dark creature. Having his head down.

While the generation of miracles is silently watching from above not failed to miss the small conversation that the fox and a man was having.

"What the fuck are they talking about?"

"I don't aominecchi.. more likely I don't know what's going on any more"

"Akashi"

"Yes shintarou" eyes still fixed at the bluenette fox.'

"Why did he called you as MASTER?"

Upon hearing this both aomine and kise stop bickering and mukkun who is calmly eating his snacks like nothing extraordinarily happening right now have stopped eating and taking interest of what is their conversation is having.

"I don't know". The emperor replied with a slight frown from his face.

"Huh?" is all that they could form from the weirdest statement that Akashi could have, HE THE AKASHI SEIJUURO doesn't know what is going on, while one of his favorite motto is "I know everything". That is why that statement is a totally shocker for all of them.

Akashi sensing the stupority of his friends looked at them with his intense dual eye glare. Sometimes he could think that the country's best of the best geniuses are the country's biggest idiots too. How ironic sometimes he has the urge to stab their eyes out and dangle them to their car. He could barely accommodate that thought so he just sigh, and wake his friends from their abruptness.

"I know that is weird for me to say it. But that's I would like to find out." The red head said while looking only on the blue fox down while having his head hung low.

The others have seemed to overcome the reaction that they are having and just exchange looks with each of them. They have encountered many things in the line of their field of work but none of them is phantom able than this. And looked at their leader is looking.

Kuroko who has his head hung low now shook it like having a bad dream.

"No. HE can't be.." he softly muttered. "You're Lying to me"

"No Kuroko sama. He has a message for you." The creature who disguise as a human shake intensely and his black pupil became silver and his voice have changed.

"Hello my dearest Kuroko-sama." A well too familiar smirk flown to its face. "I have seem you have found your beloved emperor.'"

This time it lifted its gaze to Akashi and Akashi felt that his head aching.

"Arrrgh!" He lifted his left hand on his head trying to calm down his nerves and suddenly he remembers something.

* * *

…..

Blood everywhere.

….

Sword piercing to his body.

…..

A hateful smile carved on a man's face.

….

A lone tear coming from a beautiful fox.

…

* * *

Midorima sensing what is happening to Akashi shook his shoulders and said

"Oi! Akashi are you all right?"

Akashi still holding his head while his left hand traced his left golden eye that twitch replied.

"Yes. Iam Its just some head ache" he lied. He have saw things a while ago but he cant remember having it in his life. And one thing that caught his interest why is this fox that calls him as his master is there? "Who are you Fox?" he whispers.

Kuroko, have heard his masters voice shouting panicked but before he could charge to his master's aid the creature or should I say the man who is controlling this creature spoke.

"Its seem that he can't still remember you… how pitiful.." now Kuroko's turn to let a small growl coming from him.

"Yes… yes… kuroko sama.. hate yourself.. what a Wonderful sound!" the man lifted his arms and mocking him.

"After all that happen and many sacrifices that you and your friends have given… still you're still gaining nothing. Let's see if your master can stop your curse-" the man was lit on fire before he can finish his statement.

"Shut up. I don't want o hear that from a person who have betrayed his own bloodline!"

The man on fire was literally enveloped by a blue fire that consumed half of his body. But before the man was completely consumed by the fire he continued to speak.

"Now lets see who will win this one.. My dear kuroko sama.'" With that the man or the creature is now a dirty pile of ash on kuroko's feet. The fox cannot contain his feelings held he's hand in fist and silently muttered.

"I will not going to lose to you again." Lifted his head and looked at the remaining dark creature n the place how many times you have kicked them they always stand.

Kuroko who is emotionally unstable right now glinted his eyes into a dangerous slits with his normally gorgeous big blue eyes are now in a slivery white form and some flickering lights are going out from them and his hands are glowing. He sense his opponents are going to attack him from his left side he have used his misdirection and disappeared and slowly lift his hand to his enemies and all of them was caged on ice berg and slowly breaking its contents into pieces.

Now he runs at full speed on his right side and wave his hand to set the remaining creatures with blue flames and completely devouring them into ashes.

The people who are completely forgotten floating above can feel kuroko's powers raging form where they are.

"Amazing.." the only thing that they can say upon seeing the fox's abilities.

"Nee the cute fluffy blue fox is now walking to us.. aka-chin"

"Oi!oi.. lets us down here!"

"That was rude aomine." a small tick mark appeared at his for head.

"Midorimaccchi… He's coming! Don't get near us! Waaaahhhhh!"

The fox stopped on his tracks when he have hear the blond's wailing. He was confused from what he is saying. While the other three was nothing indifferent but you can see a hint of fear in their eyes. So slowly assess himself only to find that his hands are still glowing and the color of his eyes are not normal. This is what happens when he lets his emotion flown into the surface his powers were completely dominating.

"I'm sorry kise-kun." The blond automatically stopped form wailing when he have heard his name was called.

"I didn't want to scare you..' and complete changes his form by allow himself going back to his poker faced self' I just want to say im sorry for what you have seen"

"Oi! You fox, bring us down here!"

"oh, you're right, sorry aomine-kun" slowly the people is now on the ground.

"Akashi are you alright?" the tanned man approach Akashi who is till having his head low due to the headache that he is having while supported by mukkun and midoima on his sides.

"Yes, iam daiki thank you for youre concern.. And you.." he appointedly faced the bluenette. "you have a lot of things to explain us.."

The fox stood still from where he is and softly playing with his black and white hakama sleeves with one of his tails,hums and then replied.

"Very well, would you like to go to my house?" before they could say anything soft sakura petals wind breeze surrounds them.

"What the?! Not again"Aomine while grabbing all of his friends' arms and closed his eyes. The next thing they knew they were sitting on a very expensive traditional Japanese mansion in the middle of the forest.

* * *

"Now..Do you remember what happened?" kuroko asked in his human form aside from his ears and tails while sipping his Oolong tea on his cup. Eying his room companions who are still daze from what have happen except with his master that his headache was lessen and just sitting on his other side of the table while surrounding by his friends.

"Are you guys always get that?"kuroko while sipping his tea questioned. Started the conversation.

"Ehhhh… Like what?" Mukkun while munching kuroko's home made snacks.

"That all you are attacked, I can't seem to be well customized with your group will be target of those like people." The fox summarized.

"You see, we are the generation of miracles geniuses in every field. We are considered the best of the best. Elites of our time, we are from different wealthy families in this country, but not that all. We come from different noble families in the traditional system of japan. And Akashi, as we all know now holds the emperor's official crest and officially and literally holds the position as the EMPEROR of japan. Not that the government now acknowledge it but he is indeed still privilege. So people mostly like kidnappers come right at us who has a right status to the society. Not that im answering your questions in full details. " Midorima finished his statement by pushing his glasses with his taped fingers. A sign that he is embarrassed.

"Ahhh. I see but you know that the person attacked you are not humans right?" Now everyone except Akashi look at each other.

"Yes, vaguely but that doesn't answer anything." Kise answer for the rest of them. Upon hearing his statement kuroko slowly shifted his gaze on every person on the room. Upon having a mini conversation with his self (though outside doesn't seem to show due to his impassiveness) he decided to put down his cup and clear his throat to speak.

"Everyone." This got all of the GOM attention.

"I am Kuroko tetsuya,, A legendary Nine tail Fox." Having a strait face and emotionless eyes.

"Yeah.. yeah .. we can tell form your appearance." Tanned man replied.

"Youre being rude aomine-kun" the fox pouted slightly which amplified his appearance having a white turf on head with a hinge of red hue on his face everything is perfectly _**Fuckably**_ adorable.

"Ku-kurokocchi…. So cute –ssu!" marching to the fox while having a not-so-average nosebleed that can cause him one bag of blood if he doesn't stop it.

While aomine had a small blushed on his face while capturing kise on his hugging havoc to the bluenette

"How do you know our names?" Mukkun asked.

"About that I have a confession to make." The fox hums a tune and summoned his sakura petal wind and surround him after the petals are gone the boy with ears and tails are now gone but instead the blue head writer of their project with the seirin appears.

"Your KUROKO TETSUYA of seirin productions!?" Kise/aomine/Midorima have shouted all at once.

"Didn't I make an introduction a while ago in the park by my master himself?" the fox turn boy deadpanned.

Every one again with the exception of Akashi ( he's having a right time in concentrating in his surrounding due to the freaking head ache)

Tried hard to remember their eventful escapade in the park.

" _You're Kuroko Tetsuya right?"_

"Why are you here? And who you are to me?" a husky voice emerge from the non sense conversation that they are having. Kuroko on the other hand feeling delighted upon hearing his master's voices wavering to him Relaxed.

This question broke the light hearted situation that they are having.

The fox make a bee line toward his master, all heads are now following the beautiful fox/person walking towards Akashi while the latter just look the bluentte in the eye while approaching a milky soft white finger tilted akashi's head up to look at the face kuroko who is only centimeters away from each other locked his eyes into the dual one and seductively whispers closely on his ears.

"It's for YOU to find out, MASTER."

* * *

After muttering that words everyone in the room, erupted in embarrassment.

"This is fun." A mischievous thought coming from a naughty nine tail fox.

In a dark corner of a mansion away from the city there seated a man with his big oni wings hung mighty on his back as he replayed and look of haltered on the face of the person that he is seeing right now in the water crystal.

" _ **I will not going to lose to you again."**_

"Ahh. What a wonderful creation.." a murderous grin adorns his face while locking his eyes on the bluenette.

Upon having fiest looking at the person on the ball, he has failed to see another person coming from he's back.

"Its rude to look at him like that.. it's appropriate if we do it personally and more painful way." The second person having a form of a spider legs attached on he's human appearance has a glint of a murderous expression on his face.

"Onii-sama, please save that intent that you have when we face our dearest nephew a visit."

With that the two brothers erupted with glee with their plot.

"There is no way, that sneaky little fox will escape the **MONOCHOROME TRUTH".**

* * *

Chapter End:

How was it? It is bearable? By the way please read the notes here:

KUROKO'S powers

Telekenesis

Element summoning (Fire and Ice)

Time Pause

Sakura petal teleporting

Misdirection XD

And a special one(TO BE ANNOUNCED ^_^)

Shiro Signing out…


	4. Chapter 4 LABYRINTH OF MEMORIES

Konbanwa Minna-san! Im back again.. to write your favorite OTP here!

By the way, I have some things to clarify in this story… Kuroko as we all know is a very powerful fox wherein he seems to be unstoppable; there is a draw back there in his abilities and such though. (Booooooommm spoiler alert XD)And as you can read, Kitsune or Nine tail fox are mischievous in their own ways that's why kuroko is having his "Impassive and Passive attitude".

A little bit of OOC's here and there but I'am trying my best to act them in their proper selves. You know I can't betray my little AKAKURO babies here.

Let's start shall we?

Disclaimer: Sadly and forever be not mine, KNB (T_T)

 **Unbet'd please ignore my wrong grammar and spellings love lots!**

Chapter 4: **Labyrinth Memories**

" **AYAKASHI" (avatarist)**

People that are in contact with different kind of being such as yokai's in their blood line.

Mysteriously, these people who belonged in this category never failed to realize that they are somewhat mysteriously Rich and very much capable in all things rather than an average people.

In some rare cases, one of its offspring will contain the spirit or the being itself, let it live like the normal one's but having their ancestor's power lingering in them. Due to the modern times, some of the families doesn't know or doesn't acknowledge this, so they let their family's ayakashi to be free. Not knowing someday, that the beast that their family serving will come and live.

* * *

In a lone building inside the heart of the busy city of Tokyo, there is somebody or should I say "some" people are having a same dream. A dream that can be their answer or their curse for eternity.

" _What are we going to do know?" asked by a tall, near teenager aged man with fiercely long water snake tail and a beautiful sire's ears. Dressed in a stunning white yukata. His hair is in shade of purple, In one look you can see different kind of water beings surrounding him like he was sitting on a rock in a middle of a lake, He has a long pendant necklace hanging from his neck with a purple color glowing in it. But his face is blurry, unrecognizable. A snake-demon yokai._

" _It is rather difficult." Replied by a man clad in a silk kimono while holding a staff, he has big black raven wings at his back, in his arms has different kinds of mark consisting of many languages and symbols that we don't know. He has a very beautiful green eyes and a very long green feathery hair. In his left ankle, he has a green amulet shining. While thinking or assessing the situation that they were in. A tengu yokai._

" _But- but, we can't just stand here and see HIM like that after what happen to his master." Stood by a handsome man, with his pale white kimono and wiled by many flying talisman surrounding his average but toned body. In one glance you will think that this man is a girl because his beauty says it all. There are traces of worry adorned his honey yellow eyes that might reflect as the sun shining thru them he has a single earring with an amber gem on it.. A moon demon yokai._

" _Tsk! We must do what we must do! I don't care if that kitsune will hate us but.. he will know that we are just helping him with all our might. We have a PROMISE that we must do and to be done with." Reprimanded by dark skinned man in his loose dark yukata, has a dog ears and tail in his body. He has a very sharp claws hanging from his hands, he has a very dangerous fangs hidden in his mouth and he has a right arm bracelet attached on him and revealing a blue stone shining in it. A dog demon yokai._

 _the next thing they knew they were in a big magic circle surrounding a very unstable close to transforming fox inside the markings._

" _I- Beg you, pl-please do-don't do this! Arggghhh!" a fox withering from his transformation, clutching all of the beings charms on him. His eyes were moving from each and every one of them he can see that they are determination and sorrow in their eyes. Until one of them, mouthed a very unforgivable word that shook all the pain inside the fox's heart._

" _No!" eyes projecting sorrow and despair displayed on his sky blue orbs._

" _This is the only way we can protect you."_

 _With a sad smile the man wiped his hand, a blinding light disperse everywhere._

" _See you Tetsu.. We're sorry.." Whispered in a very hushed voice echoed. Darkness follows._

In the same time, four exhausted teens woke up form their slumber upon seeing this, drenched with their own sweat, panting like they just run a mile. Eye dazes upward with complete uttered and absolute dumb fold. Shock and other things like curiosity were displayed in their faces with only one word/ sentence escaped their lips

"?"

"What is that?"

"Huh?"

"What The Fuck is that!"

* * *

Kuroko on the same time in the middle of the night, sitting comfortably in his customized love chair, sipping his chamomile vanilla flavored tea. Savoring the calmness providing by his favorite drink only to stop and stare at the clear starless sky where in the moon, which is the fox favorite celestial figure downed beautifully. He fought an ancestral instinct of turning into his original form and do his fox cry, believe me he have tried but no avail. A minute of battling with his instinct, transformed in his Nine tail fox form, but at least, he didn't cry like any other fox, instead he just hum a beautiful song where in many sakura petal dancing more like surrounding him offering their warmth.

"What a relaxing night." He thought, keeping his poker face still, until he sense back what happened years ago. He has heard voices which he didn't expected to be heard again.

"Kuro-chin sama"

"Kuroko sama"

"Kuro-chi sama!"

"Tet-su sama"

Stood frozen on his chair, cup of tea broken due to the gravity hitting the ground, the sakura petals swaying and dancing in a breeze a while ago are completely forgotten, until they just fall inside the room. Until he have heard a foot thundering to his door.

"Kuroko-sam! I mean Hey kuroko are you alright there?!" Riko, who has been in the other room who have heard the commotion, asked as she unlocked his door with a worry drawn in her face.

Kuroko whose face is still impassive, but if you will observe closely you can see a hint of slight shocked on his eyes.

"ahh, Riko-san?"

"Don't you, Ahh Riko-san me huh?! What happened here?" while walking closely to his friend.

"Anou, Its nothing. It's just.." tried and failed to coax his feelings.

"It's just what?" Sounded irritated to his friend even though he is a divine being, sometimes you will just banged your head in the wall in this creature's impassiveness. Before she could finally ripped her hair out in frustration, the fox replied.

"It's just like a have heard my friends voices."

"Oi Kuroko" see saw the majestic fox walks to his table and fetch a small box and looked inside it. Out of curiosity, she unconsciously walked beside her friend and watched in awe on what is inside the box.

"Whoa.."

Then her eyes four different accessories, just like her friend, Kuroko is looking at it with complete love showing in his eyes.

Kuroko turned and face his friend.

"Riko-san?"

"Hai kuroko? What is it?"

"I will ask you to do a favor for me.." then he gave riko a soft smile.

* * *

In the big spacious recording studio, there sat the four GOM waiting.

"hey ~where's Aka-chin?" mukkun in his own spot chair while munching a whole pack of chips in a size of a bag pack without care.

"Why the hell I know! Iam not his Fucking baby sitter" Aomine just like mukkun sitting on of his designated place inside the room, a big tick mark is present on his dark skin.

"Aomine, your vocabulary never fail to amazes me." Midorima replied to the fuming ganguro right across of his chair, while rubbing the dust off of his lucky item in his left hand a matroska doll set stacked inside. Showing one of his rare smug look on his emerald eyes.

"Well excuse me Mr. Brainer, that's what I would like to say ok?"

"Aomenecchi.. stop it before akashicchi's back!" the blond reprimanded aomine while reading his weekly magazine featuring him..

"Whaaaa! Man, why am I irreristable-ssu?"

This statement earning different cold looks from his companions inside the room.

"Uhmm… Guys?" the pesky blond inquire, more likely sweat drop upon seeing his so-called friends giving him a cold gaze.

"Go Die". Is the only thing he have heard from his friends.

"Waaahh! So mean." The blond gone to the corner of the room and muttered No-one-cared-for-him in a mantra mode and in crocodile tears.

Before the remaining three persons in the room can strangle the poor blond, a knock interrupted them.

A short brown haired woman entered the room.

"Good day. I am her to give you your scripts for the day.: she said while distributing their scripts that they need for the recording later. Then she stopped and looked if she have delivered all the script.

"Where is Akashi?" Aomine asked while flipping the content of the script.

"Oh , yeah I forgot. He is not on this episode so the four of you will only do the recording today." Still all smile while eying a certain folder that his friend ask her to give to them.

"And this" she gestured to Midorima, because when Akashi is not around midorima is the one who is dealing with all the appointment, memo's and other office thingy for him. So that why Riko gave the folder to him.

"What is this?" the greentte asked while tapping his eyeglasses a favorite and signature mannerism of his. While facing the brunette manager.

"Just give it to all of them and later on please go to kuroko, he is waiting for all of you." She said while giving midorima each folder and they stack it at the center table inside the room. After giving down all of the sheets and folder. Riko slowly give a bow a sign of respect, even if the one he is facing is the "Generation of Bratz" according to her. Which receives a colorful laugh coming from his Boy/friend Hyuuga. She closed the door and steadily walking to the hallway thinking what her friend ask her to do.

* * *

Flash back

 _Kuroko turned and face his friend._

" _Riko-san?"_

" _Hai kuroko? What is it?"_

" _I will ask you to do a favor for me.." then he gave riko a soft smile._

" _do you know about 'ayakashis'" the fox asked. While the brunette pounder, after a few moment she replied._

" _Isnt those are the bloodline of people where in strong yokai blood resided?"_

" _Yes that is." Kuroko moved from his table to his love chair and signaled Riko to sit beside him and muttered a small 'thank you' while doing so. "Why did you asked?"_

" _Do you know what type of families they choose to be their ayakashi's? those are the type of people that has a strong bondage to the society. More likely, the families that they choose are the families that have a big impact in all human beings in their country or place." He finished while holding the box and still looking at Riko with a hollow eyes._

" _Are those like in the noble and royal families, I perhaps?" she countered, still has no idea what his friend talking about._

 _Correct, that is why I want you to search on the four families of Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun give that and this to them." On one of kuorko's hand appeared a blue folder with different names attached to them from nowhere and she have told Riko that he will wait for them at his room._

End Flash back

* * *

Smilling softly, she spoke.

"Kuroko-kun, Are you sure about this aren't you?" with that she proceed to do her "NORMAL" work

Back to the GOM:

"Nee, Midorimacchi what is that?" Kise asked while regining his ever cheerful attitude. While prancing over the blue folders having their own names on it.

"I don't know." He said he said, while giving the folder in each of them. Midorima opened his folder and as well same time as the others.

They have read what's inside the folder. Slowly their eyes starting to grow and shock is evident from it.

"What the…" Kise started to say while eyeing two black and white photos in his hand. Quivering on what he is seeing.

Mukkun is no different with kise. His always droppy eyes are all awake while processing what is written in the paper. Like kise he is also holding 2 black and white photos with him. A lazy word of "Huh?" just erupted from his lips.

Midorima is different from them slightly. He almost has his looks just like the same as always. But the little odd of slight rising of his green eyebrows and a slight grip on his lucky item is enough that he is thinking the same way. While holding some pictures on his hand.

Unlike the three AOmine is the most dead giveaway, He had his jaw open not caring if an insect will fly inside his mouth or anything. He had his eyes wide open and squinted word by word is written on the paper. Then he drop the paper and intensively looking at the photos he have.

After a while, an image of their dreams last night flashed thru them.

* * *

" _No!" eyes projecting sorrow and despair_

" _This is the only way we can protect you."_

 _With a sad smile_

 _blinding light disperse everywhere._

" _See you Tetsu.._

 _We're sorry.."_

 _Whispered_

 _echoed._

 _Darkness_

* * *

"WE NEED TO SEE KURKO!" all of them, though the same time, while looking at each other, a silent communication thru their eyes says it all.

Each of them is now running outside the room. Without a care with the strange looks of the people gives them.

AT KUROKO'S RESIDENCE

"Oh, Minna –san? What brings you hear?" kuroko said while tilting his head as a sign of confusion along while sitting in his room, reading a book on his hand. He is on his human form.

"We are not here for pleasantries Kuroko." Midorima replied while walking to his door along with him the remaining GOM minus Akashi. Displeasure can be read throughout his body.

Aomine at the back shove midorima to the side and angrily strode to kuroko on a dangerous sight.

"What are you trying to do you bastard fox!" he shouted while grabbing kuroko's collar that make the latter stand from his seat.

"Aomine-kun what are you talking about?" Eyes blank while looking at the blue head and coldness lacing his voice.

"Kurokocchi, please tell me what do you want from us?" Kise asked while trying to pry aomine to Kuroko. When Aomine let go of kuroko, he brushed off his clothes and sit down.

"Let go of me Kise, Why yo-" before aomine can finish his sentence he felt his body cannot move, he looked at every one in the room and noticed that midorima, kise and murasakibara just like him cannot move. Murasakibara is trying to escape but no avail. Then he felt like he's been watching. He felt eyes on him. So he has moved his eyes to find Kuroko's eyes slightly glowing while his whole face is covered by the book that he is reading. Slowly Kuroko lowered his book, still eyes on Aomine. He sigh, suddenly chairs are moving on their own and position its selves at each of their backs.

Kuroko, swayed his head to the side and their body moved automatically on the chair provided. Now the chair moved closer to Kuroko is sitting , until they are facing him all at once, suddenly Kuroko spoke.

"Im sorry Minna-san, I will not let you go unless you will do reckless things inside my home." He said still eyeing aomine, trying to impose his actions earlier. He continued.

"Are you here because of what you have read, Im letting you go but please don't do anything reckless, I don't have many ill mannered intentions," With that Kuroko smiled, a genuine smile. Everybody in the room has different reactions, Midorima just hung his head low , afraid that his blushed will return, Kise eyes is sparkling, Mukkun has a slight glow on his face, and Aomine muttered a quick "Hmph" sound.

With that , seeing that all of his friends have calmed down he have released them from their frozen stature.

After getting away with Kuroko's powers, Midorima cough to get his attention.

"Kuroko"

"What is it Midorima-kun?"

"You know why we are here, don't you?"

After a small smile played on his lips. "I know". He said while holding one of the pictures he had in his hands.

Using his powers he lifted on the ground all of the eight pictures in the air facing both of them. On those pictures contains two monochrome pictures with the same people on them by their owners.

"But I Don't understand, Kuro-chin what are those?" Murasakibara asked

"Murasakibara-kun, don't you recognized the people in the pictures?" and then eyeing each of them.

In the pictures that are presented to them, are two different persons from different times but with the same faces. Yes, they all have made it to the conclusion; those persons in the pictures are them.

"That doesn't answer anything" Kise retorted. "How?"

"Do you know What is an Ayakashi?" the fox asked . All of them shook their heads.

"You are one of them." He bluntly speaks while facing the stoned GOM.

"Huh" was the only response that he has received.

Everyone was quiet while thinking. Everyone knows that there are not ordinary. Come on! Isn't enough weird to see that your hair color matches your name for some reason? Isn't suspicious that your relatives treated you like a sort of charm or anything. Not all of that. They all knew that they are special but they do not heed them.

"AYAKASHI" (avatarist),People that are in contact with different kind of being such as yokai's in their blood line, I am saying that all of you where, are ayakashi" kuroko said still eyeing them.

"That's impossible." Aomine responded while leaning in the chair while having his hand crossed in his chest.

"Is that so? Then please explain to me why do you have THAT dream last night"

At this statement, all eyes are strain on a certain fox while looking at them with a poker face that they have known.

Kise rose from his seat and accusingly raised his finger to him. "H-How.. HOW Did you know that?"

Kuroko didn't do nothing, he just faced them after a minute or two which feels like an eternity to them Kuroko stand from his chair and gone to this table to fetch something. When he came back with a box from his hand and it opened suddenly and each of the accessories at the box placed it selves on to them.

Everyone was shocked when the object flown to them. In a second, Aomine has an arm bracelet on his right arm. Murasakibara has a long pendant necklace, Midorima has an anklet on his left foot and lastly Kise has an earring on his left ear.

"What the! What is this it won't go off." Aomine as he trying to get the arm bracelet on him.

"Whoa! AOminecchi it is true!" Kise cried when he try and failed retracting the earring from him.

"Mido-chin, I can't get It off too." The giant plead to midorima who is also busy removing his Accessory too. In the midst of taking off their "Thing" on their body they have heard the same voiced they have in their dream.

'We will be together ALWAYS right?'

With that, a blinding light enveloped their bodies, kuroko who is watching the scenes on him lifted his arm to protect himself to the blinding light. Soon after the light died down, he saw four mystical being splattered on the floor.

He slowly walks and then using his powers lifted them to their respective chairs and lay them. Kuroko's eyes soften upon the scene before him. He carefully walked to them one by one. Each touching their faces, until he has gone and stop to Aomine. He reached for his cheeks as he remembered something.

* * *

" _No tetsu. You cannot do that! We're here for you."_

" _You're not alone anymore."_

" _This is the only way we can protect you." ._

" _I don't care about the curse! Midoirma, Kise, Murasakibara and Me are still here! WAKE UP!"_

" _See you Tetsu.. We're sorry.."_

* * *

"I forgive you." With that a lone tear fell on his cheeks. A warm gentle smile adorns his face and softly muttered

"Welcome back. My dearest friends."

Annnnnnddddd that's the end of the fourth quarter! Yehey! Uhm Iam wondering if I will make kagami one of my characters in the story?

What do you think minna-san! Kuroko has his only friends astide from Akashi. They were the only one's who know his curse. So basically the GOM minus Akashi are AYAKASHII'S they have yokai blood in their veins can can transform and inherit their ancestor's powers and as well as their powers. For more Confirmation read this ^_^

Mukkun is a Snake demon yokai

Midorima is a Tengu

Kise is a Moon demon yokai

Aomine is a Dog demon yokai

Please support this fic and share them hehehe R&R

" **Humans doesnt have wings,**

 **so that is why they find ways to Fly" - Haikyuu**

Memento Mori

SHIRO


End file.
